


An Abomination

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal is Hannibal, Immortal Will, Knife Play, M/M, Necrophilia, Only Briefly - Freeform, Shit where to start, Skull Fucking, Torture, multiple deaths for will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt - Will is immortal and heals after any damage done to him. Hannibal fucks Will in anyway he can.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 128
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Just Fuck Me Up.





	An Abomination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binmundane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binmundane/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【拔杯授翻】An Abomination | 汙濊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755827) by [meganekun_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun_e/pseuds/meganekun_e)



> Written from Kinkmeme prompt for Binmundane. 
> 
> The most fucked up thing we have ever written! Please enjoy this sin as much as we did.

Proving it had been the easiest thing, shooting himself in the head in front of his therapist. Hannibal hadn’t looked shocked or scared when he’d woken up, but excited. Like he had just been handed everything he had ever dreamed of. 

“This amuses you?” Will had asked and wasn’t really sure if he was ready for the answer. The glint in Hannibal’s eyes was probably all he needed to see. But Will was nothing if not a masochist, so he pushed for an answer.

“You always find different ways to surprise me, Will.” Hannibal is sitting next to him on his knees and leans over to pet through his hair. Will’s blood comes back on his fingers, bits of his brain matter. Hannibal’s hand goes to his mouth, and he licks away the blood. Will’s eyes follow the motion. 

“I have always wondered,” Hannibal muttered while licking away the mess from his fingers. “Sweeter, I think, perhaps if I...” He continues and Hannibal kisses Will hard and thoroughly. Will can’t help but fall into it, it’s a feral kind of embrace and Will really is about to get on board. 

That’s when the pain sears through him. Will pulls back fast, choking on blood, his eyes wide, as he sees Hannibal swallow his tongue. Will can only gurgle as the look in Hannibal’s face turns predatory and he lunges for Will again.

Will’s back hits the floor as Hannibal straddles him. The man is aggressive with how he rips Will’s clothes off. By the time Will can see, the pain of having his tongue ripped out blinding him; Hannibal has a knife in his hand and easily uses it to cut his clothes open. He plunges the knife into Will’s chest, cutting him open like he was going for an autopsy. The pain was so good, filling Will up and consuming him. Will couldn’t stop himself from grinding up into Hannibal, his dick hard for the moment. Blood loss would make it hard to keep an erection, something Will knew from lots of experience. 

Hannibal is truly caught off guard then when he feels the long hard line of Will pushing up to his own cock. “Interesting,” Hannibal muses. He sits back a moment, cuts open Will’s pants to reveal his cock. 

Lying with his chest pulled open Will had never felt more exposed. And never more turned on. Hannibal stands up to grab something from his desk, then returns to crouch over Will’s legs. 

He snaps the elastic band around Will’s cock then twists it around two more times. “That should keep you hard,” Hannibal says.

Will moans desperately grinding his hips up, hoping for more attention. Hannibal ignores him, taking the knife again. Will’s chest was already starting to heal from the cuts, the skin knitting itself back together. 

“Can I go too far?” Hannibal’s voice is deep when he says it, he doesn't usually get sexual pleasure from harming somebody. But Will was different, Will felt the pain so beautifully, and Hannibal wanted to tear him apart. Wanted Will to get off on it. 

“You can’t.” Will’s voice is choked, his tongue finally coming back enough for him to speak. “Please.” He whines. Hannibal stares at him for a second, before plunging his knife into Will’s stomach. He cuts him a smile, something so he can stick his hands inside of him. 

“Incredible.” Hannibal moans as he pushes his hands inside of Will Graham. He wants to hold his heart in his hand; he wants to consume that part of WIll, to be able to carry that inside of him forever. 

Will’s cries as Hannibal is pushing himself further and further inside of him is as beautiful as a symphony. He would record them next time because there _will_ be a next time. Hannibal isn’t letting this incredible creature out of his hands. 

Hannibal sighs as his fingers brush against Will’s heart and he can’t help himself, he stretches his fingers to encircle the organ. Hannibal holds himself above Will, their faces only millimeters apart. He wants to see the moment, he wants to take that moment again and again. His fingers curl into a fist and Hannibal kills Will Graham.

~~~~ 

Hannibal was rushed in opening himself up, using the blood his sweet Will had beautifully bled out to do it was a quick process. He had to be quick before Will woke up, it took him more than five minutes when he shot himself so Hannibal was sure that he didn’t have very long. When he finally got to push Will inside of himself, he let out a low whine. Will’s unmoving eyes stare up at him, the light completely gone. He was just as beautiful in death as he was in life. 

Hannibal couldn’t help himself from sticking his hands inside Will’s body, and feeling it trying to stitch itself back together as Hannibal rides his cock. 

Hannibal can feel the exact moment life flows back into Will, his body tenses and Will screams coming hard into Hannibal. For a moment Hannibal isn’t sure if Will has died again, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body goes lax again.

Hannibal pulls off of Will’s cock and takes a minute to catch his breath. He had been so excited in this, that he hasn’t let himself truly think. 

Hannibal watches Will’s body pull itself back together. His cuts close up, and he can see Will’s dick trying to mend itself even as he elastic cuts into him. Will lets out a soft moan, his fingers coming up to Hannibal’s sides to stroke softly over him. 

“I’ve never, that’s… Hannibal.” Will says as he looks up at Hannibal like he hung the moon.

“Let’s do that again.” He laughs

~~~~~~

Hannibal kisses him softly, and Will wishes he could kiss him back. His arms are bound tightly behind him, at a deeply unnatural angle that every time he moves has him groaning out in pain. Hannibal kisses him softly, the most gentle touch he had from the man since they started. The knife Hannibal has in his hand already makes Will tense up, his dick showing interest. 

Hannibal pulls away from the kiss, his eyes locked on Will’s. Will doesn’t know what he will do next. He told Hannibal not to tell him. Will wanted the surprise. Hannibal grips his cock, jerking him off. Will can’t help but thrust his hips into it. Hannibal lets him have his pleasure for a few seconds before he pulls his hand away. And Will can’t help but whine at the loss. 

But he doesn’t leave Will hanging there for very long. Hannibal is very quick with a knife, slicing it into Will’s eye. He takes Will’s eye out quickly, Will wonders for a split second over the mind-numbing pain if it was a technique Hannibal learned as a surgeon. 

Will’s eye is gently placed aside, and Hannibal’s finger presses into the injured socket. The sensation is something he hasn’t felt before, it hurts, _god_ does it hurt, but along with that, the disorientation from losing his sight mixed with the tickle he feels as Hannibal uses his fingers to dig a hole into his skull letting the viscera fall down Will’s cheek. 

Hannibal stills, apparently happy with the results and shifts in front of Will. His remaining eye is barely able to function and he feels like maybe he’s lost control over one side of his body, the numbness only noticeable when he feels Hannibal’s hands on one shoulder but not the other. He tries to speak, but that has been affected too. He fights to catch his breath this experience making him so hard he feels he is moments from coming.

Hannibal takes a moment to enjoy his creation. Will’s left side has gone limp, Hannibal suspects he has had a stroke. His remaining eyelid droops along with the corner of his mouth, the noises he’s making reveal that he’s lost his speech. 

Beautiful, he takes it in, the blood drying to his cheek, his cock achingly hard and red, Hannibal doesn’t know what he wants to devour first. He pushes off his knees to stand before Will, stroking his hands through his hair, wet with his blood. 

Hannibal doesn’t say anything as he takes his cock in hand and shoves it into the hole in Will’s face.

The feeling of pressing into Will’s eye socket is something that Hannibal would never be able to explain to somebody. It was moist and wet. Hannibal could feel the muscles and blood vessels hold onto him as he presses himself in. On a deeper thrust in, Hannibal knows he’s passed the muscle and is now in Will’s brain. 

Will’s whole body twitches with the thrust. Hannibal can’t help but thrust deeper, interested in how Will’s brain is going to react to him. Will's body jerks violently and Hannibal moans, he knew that when Will comes back he will enjoy this. Holding Will’s head between his hands Hannibal lets himself freely thrust. 

Moving one hand to press into Will’s other eye, digging his thumb into it. He pulls the eye out easily and lets his finger explore. Thrusting his finger deeper into Will’s brain, Will’s body jerks his mouth open. Will’s making a low moaning noise. Hannibal can feel himself thrusting into Will’s head with his other hand and he knows that he won’t last long. Will’s brain is soft, the idea that he is closer to Will in this moment than anybody else will ever be makes him thrust in harder. 

He feels a splash of warmth on his leg and looks down to see Will has come, even in this state, clearly brain-damaged, he still gets off. That’s what does Hannibal in, sending him over the edge to come hard into Will’s brain. He doesn’t remove himself yet, letting his cock soften while encased in the warmth of Will’s mind.

He can feel things tighten as Will’s body tries to mend itself and Hannibal wonders if it will knit right over and around him, sealing him inside. Will's body keeping him inside of him forever. Will coughs below him, almost sounding like a laugh. 

“I know this must be nice for you, but could you get your dick out of my eye and untie me? I’m starving.” Hannibal sighs, and pulls out slowly. He misses the warmth immediately. 

“Of course, darling” Hannibal unties him, and Will lets out a sigh of pleasure as his shoulders relocate themselves. “I’ll start dinner now.” Will smiles at him and leans up for a kiss. 

Hannibal leans into the kiss and cuts into Will’s gut. Will looks shocked but Hannibal just kisses that look away murmuring into his curls. “I thought liver would be nice.” Another expert slice and Hannibal lets Will fall to the ground. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come say hi to us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


End file.
